thedragonbreakchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Orgnum Roxares
Taken from the Elder Scrolls Wiki Orgnum (also spelled Orghum) is the Maormer ruler of the island kingdom of Pyandonea. Orgnum is a deathless wizard who is said to be the Serpent God of the Satakal. Every attack launched by the Maormer against Alinor has been led by Orgnum himself, who it seems is not only immortal but grows more youthful by the century. Sea Serpents serve as Orgnum's guards and occasional mounts. In the Dragonbreak Chronicles Before the Invasion Orgnum had been mostly subject to obscurity for thousands of years until he began the first real invasion of Alinor in 1E 2833. The utter destruction of the Maormeri armies in Alinor meant that they would never be able to mount an offensive again for half a millennium. Following the failed Second Maormeri invasion of Alinor in 2E 268, facing not only retaliation from the Kingdom of Alinor but also the Empire, the vassals of Orgnum splintered from the crown of Pyandonea and formed their own independent kingdoms; namely, Pontu, Abbarbas, Kituna Vos, and Mantu. Lack of legitimacy of the Pyandonean crown forced Orgnum to form a new kingdom from the kingslands of the former kingdom, named Pyrrahn. By 2E 430, when the Interregnum began, Orgnum had been waging war against these rebel kingdoms for hundreds of years but found himself unable to conquer them. He at first targeted small counts who had no higher liege lords, but soon enough they called the rest of the rebel kings to their side, and Orgnum could not fight them all off at once. It took several years to build up his wealth and using his connections to sever ties between the rebel kingdoms to attack them directly, and the first successful conquest was the Invasion of Kituna Vos, in 2E 433. Moving on to larger targets, he managed to attack and successfully conquer Pontu, which he completes after a long and grueling war in 2E 442. Now familiar with the rebel strategies after building up a sizable force from his conquests, he was able to conquer Abbarbas and Mantu both in 10 years, and by 2E 452 he was successfully the rightful ruler of Pyandonea once more. Meeting Daethen Foranni In 2E 458, Orgnum met Daethen Foranni, an Altmer/Dunmer hybrid who had tried to find refuge in both societies, but was considered an outcast in both. Being denied both opportunities and being called a 'mutt' due to his heritage by King Hidelith of Alinor, he instead set sail for the south, intent on finding Pyandonea. Covered in the thick mist that surrounds the island, it was Daethen who was spotted long before he spotted any Maormer. Nearly killed on sight, it took all of his convincing to bring him alive to Orgnum, who viewed him as a valuable asset -- provided he could prove his worth. He was reluctantly allowed into Maormer society, and slowly became friends with many of those in Orgnum's court. Soon, he went to Orgnum directly, telling him of the Altmeri weaknesses, including the imminent succession crisis between Kyrynna and Hidelith Arana. Orgnum ordered him to return to Alinor to exploit this, and within the year, the Altmeri Civil War began. Preparation for Invasion In 2E 460, the Altmeri Civil War had been underway for one year, and it already had the makings of an intensive deadlock. Orgnum saw this, and fully intended to abuse that tension for his own needs. He had already spent decades building up his infrastructure and army, and would be prepared to invade by next year. WIP